Tordu
by La plume rouge
Summary: Nathaniel a finalement survécu à Nouda. Cependant, il reste une petite chose, une petite pensée tordue qui flotte dans sa tête et qui concerne étrangement son djinn préféré : Bartiméus. OS shonen-ai


**Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me devais d'écrire sur cette fabuleuse trilogie qu'est celle de Bartiméus. J'ai découvert tout ce petit fatras il y a trois ans et ça reste l'un de mes bouquins préféré - j'entends par là, toute la trilogie, plus la préquelle. Et voici donc un Bartiméus/Nathaniel que j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'ai eu un peu de mal à pondre cet OS que je voulais poster il y a un certain temps à présent et que j'ai finalement réussi à écrire ! _So enjoy_, comme disent les anglais !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à ce vilain génie de Jonathan Stroud. J'peux pas lui emprunter Nat et Barty un peu ? Nan ? Bah zut alors...**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire le temps d'une nuit. Il en avait vraiment assez de poireauter alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'adonner à des activités beaucoup plus captivantes. Et puis cet ordre était complètement stupide : qui donc aurait-il été assez stupide pour s'en prendre à Nathaniel, un « presqu'homme » déjà ministre, alors qu'il dormait dans l'une des villas les plus prestigieuses et les mieux gardées de Hampstead ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait un petit paquet de personnes qui souhaitaient sa mort, notamment les fomenteurs de complots dans le genre de Simon Lovelace, fort heureusement déchu. Comme si perpétuer le meurtre et les trahisons étaient un sport national propre aux magiciens. En fait, c_'était _un sport national chez les magiciens. Depuis des millénaires, aucun n'échappait à cette brillante tradition. Et quelle tradition ! Franchement, les magiciens n'avaient jamais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tuer quiconque se mettait en travers d'une éventuelle – et bien souvent fantasmagorique – ascension au pouvoir ? Sans compter que leur orgueil démesuré n'était pas pour les servir : bien au contraire, c'était d'une facilité de les appâter avec des cajoleries ou bien de blesser leur fragile amour-propre (à supposer que les magiciens aient réellement une estime d'eux-mêmes franchement, qui donc de sensé et d'honorable invoquerait des créatures qui n'avaient rien demandé pour les réduire en esclavage ?) pour les mener par le bout du nez et même parfois les faire bondir hors de leur pentacle protecteur.

Bartiméus saisit donc le lourd volume relié de cuir qu'il avait pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son « presque-maître » et s'appliqua à le feuilleter grâce à ses capacités de djinn, il pouvait aisément lire les deux pages en même temps et ainsi aller beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain ou qu'un démon mineur. Par ailleurs, le djinn était assez fier du nouvel emplacement de la villa de Nathaniel : l'ancienne demeure de Lovelace. Quel choix de bon goût – ça lui changeait un peu des habitudes de ce bon vieux Nat' ! Ce dernier avait – mais ce n'était qu'une pacotille évidemment, et c'est pourquoi Nathaniel avait jugé bon d'annoncer cela à Bartiméus comme si c'était monnaie courante – survécu à la collision entre Nouda et lui (bien qu'en réalité, ce soit plutôt le sceptre qui ait fait tout le sale boulot – eh oui, même les magiciens que j'affectionne un tant soit peu ne seraient que des incapables sans l'aide de nous autres, créatures de l'Autre-Lieu et de quelques précieuses reliques) et avait emporté avec sa victoire la haine des plébéiens. A son réveil, trois semaines plus tard dans un hôpital, il était couvert d'honneurs et pourtant, sa seule marque d'estime avait été pour Kitty et pour… Bartiméus ! Comme un gamin capricieux, il avait ordonné qu'on l'invoque pour lui.

Et depuis ce jour mémorable, Bartiméus était devenu une sorte de garde-du-corps personnel. Nathaniel et lui étaient pour ainsi dire inséparables. Enfin… il y avait de bons comme de mauvais côtés. Le jeune magicien était contraint de supporter les railleries incessantes de Bartiméus qui appréciait tout particulièrement lui rappeler qu'il avait avoué ressentir de l'affection à son égard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le hic, c'était que Bartiméus n'arrivait cependant pas à dévoiler lui-même l'affection qu'il avait malgré lui développée pour le jeune homme – et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque (en ce qui concerne le fait que cette affection soit contre leur gré, hein). Bien que Bartiméus ait confié à Nathaniel, juste avant sa mort, qu'il l'appréciait tout de même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à confirmer ses dires et faisait comme si de rien n'était lorsque son maître ripostait que lui aussi avait avoué l'apprécier. Ce qui, en soi, consistait en une déclaration d'amour pour les deux !

En parlant de déclaration d'amour, Nathaniel ne s'était pas arrangé avec Kitty. Il était en effet plutôt évident que celle-ci attirait le jeune homme dont les hormones semblaient déchaîner – ce qui suscitait une fois encore les commentaires très pertinents du sarcastique djinn.

- Allez, Nat, inutile de nier. Tu n'es pas le fruit de l'immaculée conception, que je sache ! riait Bartiméus sous le masque de Ptolémée, une fois de plus.

Nathaniel s'empourprait furieusement, malgré son âge pourtant propice à ce genre de sous-entendu salace. Bartiméus ne comprenait pas ses réactions : il n'était pas moche, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de tenter sa chance auprès de Kitty ? Ou d'une autre femelle en chaleur, ça irait très bien. Ça restait la même sensation, c'était un même acte primitif. Non ?

- Non, Bartiméus, gronda Nathaniel alors qu'il prenait une douche dans la salle-de-bain, tandis que le susnommé était appuyé contre la porte de ladite pièce avec un air profondément ennuyé. Peut-être que certaines personnes voient ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi, ô sérénissime et brillantissime magicien ? répliqua la voix lourde de sarcasmes de Bartiméus.

Il y eut un petit soupir, puis plus rien. Alors ça !

- Hey oh ! Je te parle, le prestidigitateur ! s'impatienta le djinn en tapant furieusement du pied.

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, le réprimanda Nathaniel.

- C'est toi qui échappe à la mort d'une façon que tu ne veux d'ailleurs même pas me révéler ! Les prestidigitateurs gardent leurs tours de magie pour eux, hein ?

- Je t'en prie, Bartiméus. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai pu réchapper de tout ça.

- C'est ça, persiffla le démon en roulant des yeux. Et moi je ne sais même pas comment ni pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ton esclave attitré, alors que j'aurai très bien pu refuser, te faire un geste malpoli et disparaître noblement !

- Tu peux toujours, si ça te chante, répondit la voix soudainement glaciale de Nathaniel.

Bartiméus papillonna, surpris par ce soudain changement de ton. La douche n'avait pas cessé pour autant mais Nathaniel semblait se murer dans un mutisme blessé. Haussant un sourcil, le djinn se métamorphosa en fine fumée blanche et passa dans l'interstice de la porte pour réapparaître en Ptolémée dans la salle-de-bain, sous le museau mouillé d'un Nathaniel en plein dédain : il se lavait d'un air digne une partie de son anatomie que nous ne nommerons pas ici, ce qui donnait un côté assez comique à la scène. Bartiméus toussota et Nathaniel sursauta, retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu… B-B-Bart-t-timéus…, bégaya-t-il, le visage écarlate.

- Oui ? fit innocemment ce dernier, comme s'il était tout à fait naturel de débarquer tandis qu'un magicien prenait sa douche.

- Sors immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il en se couvrant avec le rideau de douche – très joli par ailleurs, avec de petites pâquerettes du meilleur goût.

- Pourquoi ? fit Bartiméus en feignant l'étonnement, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à être trempé, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- B-B-Bartiméus… sors…, répéta faiblement Nathaniel, l'air de perdre tous ses moyens.

- Pourq—

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre correctement – avec une ironie criante, comme d'habitude – il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Vraiment. Et d'entre autre très inquiétant. Les lèvres de Nathaniel avaient fondu sur les siennes, enfin celles de Ptolémée. Et cet espèce de crétin obsédé se pressait à présent contre lui avec fébrilité, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux en cherchant à briser le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Intérieurement, Bartiméus hurlait, mais dans les faits, il était bien trop stupéfait pour esquisser le moindre geste. Il se vit alors plaqué contre la paroi de la douche et progressivement déshabillé. Enfin, il réagit et repoussa vivement le magicien, qui fut violemment propulsé contre une paroi de la douche, poussant un gémissement sourd.

Bartiméus avait les yeux écarquillés d'effarement. Comment… ? Que… ? Pourquoi… ?

- B-Bartiméus…, gémit Nathaniel en tendant une main hésitante.

L'interpelé hésita, avant de prendre précautionneusement la main tendue cependant, ce fut une erreur. Nathaniel fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres avec la même impatience, la même gourmandise écœurante que la première fois. Le djinn se défit de son emprise avec plus de douceur afin d'éviter de l'assommer pour de bon. Bartiméus tenta de raisonner le jeune homme, de lui demander ce qui lui prenait avec tact, mais le résultat en fut tout autre :

- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER, GRAND MALADE !

Nathaniel accusa le coup et se mordit la lèvre, les jours empourprées. Une jolie érection était née entre ses jambes, renforçant l'aberration de Bartiméus, qui tentait vainement de se calmer silencieusement, Nathaniel sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une ample serviette, l'air coupable.

- Pardonne-moi, Bartiméus…

- Certainement pas ! Si tu veux un cobaye pour tes expériences sexuelles, je te prie de m'épargner, je dois déjà te supporter je trouve que c'est bien assez !

- J-je… je suis tordu, excuse-moi…

- Tordu ? Oui, c'est ça, complètement tordu ! Mon pauvre Nat, tu commences sérieusement à péter les plombs !

- Barti—

- Non ! Je m'en vais ! Et inutile de revenir me chercher !

- D'a-d'accord…, accepta mollement le magicien, la mine basse.

Bartiméus se changea en faucon et s'échappa par la lucarne de la salle-de-bain dans un cri aigu et indigné. Nathaniel acheva de se sécher dans un silence hébété, puis se vêtit d'un caleçon et d'un vieux t-shirt blanc avant d'aller se recroqueville sur son lit, le regard vide. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était décidément plus tordu qu'il n'y paraissait…

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce donc que ce regard vitreux ? Ça ne te va pas du tout, reprends-toi !

Nathaniel sursauta et manqua de tomber de son lit, avant d'être retenu de justesse par Bartiméus, de nouveau sous la forme de Ptolémée. Le magicien écarquilla les yeux, incompréhensif. Les lèvres du djinn effleurèrent momentanément les siennes et il le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, avant de pousser un petit soupir, l'air accablé.

- Je suis aussi tordu que toi, je crois, Nat.

- Bartiméus, je—

- On est deux tordus, c'est compris ? Si tu mets un autre mot que ça sur notre… relation, je te jure que je m'en irais vraiment cette fois, et que je ne me contenterai pas de faire une sortie théâtrale pour réapparaître au moment le plus crucial pour sauver ton petit cœur meurtri. Pigé ?

Nathaniel acquiesça, bouche bée. Puis il essaya de nouveau de parler, mais les lèvres de Bartiméus se refermèrent une fois de plus sur les siennes pour le faire taire, posant une main ferme sur son torse pour le maintenir allongé. Le djinn se redressa lentement, l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

- Si tu es sage, je consentirai peut-être à perdre le peu de dignité et d'estime de moi-même en me couchant avec toi dans ce lit.

- Et si je ne suis pas sage ? réussit à demander le jeune homme, haussant les sourcils comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux – en effet, la scène et la discussion actuelles avaient quelque chose d'assez irréel.

- Eh bien… euh…

Pour une fois, Bartiméus était à court de mots. Nathaniel eut un sourire railleur.

- Tu me surprends, Bartiméus ! Nous—

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que personne ne connaîtra d'ailleurs jamais, puisque le corps de Ptolémée avait basculé sur le sien, ayant pour effet immédiat de lui clouer le bec. Assez fier de sa toute nouvelle tactique pour dominer verbalement – et physiquement du même coup – son maître, Bartiméus croisa les bras avec un regard méprisant.

- Je vois que même si nous devenons tordus, notre relation sera toujours normale : tu es de toute évidence inférieur à moi !

* * *

**Une petite review ?  
**


End file.
